


Babe

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two times Cameron called Kirsten 'babe'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Terms Of Endearment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445969) by [olivemartini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini). 



Kirsten wasn't really sure how they had ended up in the bar in the first place. Camille had suggested it after a case, and they all agreed to go with her.

It didn't take long before Camille was completely wasted and Linus took her home. Camille could hold her liquor, but Kirsten could smell whatever she was drinking from across the table, and it smelled more like pure alcohol.

That left her and Cameron alone at the busy bar. She wasn't even sure why they were still there. She'd much rather be at his apartment, drinking red wine instead of beer.

She had gotten up to get another beer for herself when a guy walked up to her and attempted to strike up a conversation with her.

"So, who're you here with?" The man asked, slurring his words slightly.

"My friend." Kirsten replied shortly, looking towards the bartender who was busy with another customer.

"Yeah? Where is she?" He asked, scanning the crowd, but he wasn't trying too hard.

Kirsten could practically feel his eyes as he looked her up and down. It made her incredibly uncomfortable, and she crossed her arms subconciously, and glanced back at Cameron.

The sudden arm around her waist made her jump, and she whipped her head around to see that it was just Cameron, accepting her silent call for help.

"Everything okay here, babe?" He asked her, but loud enough for the guy to hear.

The man rolled his eyes and his shoulders slouched. "Some friend." He spat, then stalked away.

"That guy was huge!" Cameron exclaimed, retracting his arm. Kirsten could feel the absence immediately.

"Yeah. Definitely not my type." She laughed.

"Big beefy biker dude with the IQ of a worm? Definitely not." Cameron replied with a smile.

"Thanks for coming to help." Kirsten said, turning serious.

"Anytime, Cupcake."


	2. Chapter 2

I think we should watch Transformers next." Kirsten said. 

"Anything's better than watching their nerd shows." Camille agreed, even though she was sitting next to Linus and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

"Doctor Who's actually good!" Linus protested, leaning in to kiss her to which she eagerly accepted.

"You've seen Transformers a million times." Cameron protested. "Try something new!" 

"What's the big deal about Doctor Who anyway?" She huffed.

"It's only the longest running show in history!" He said excitedly.

Camille and Linus were fully engaged in a make out session by now, strange noises and all.

"Camille, do you really have to do that in front of everyone?" Kirsten asked, annoyed. "You do have a bedroom down the hall."

Camille broke away from Linus. "She has a point." She said to him. 

"No protests here." Linus grinned and Camille led him towards her room.

Kirsten turned her attention back to Cameron. "Why can't we just watch Transformers now and Doctor Who later?"

"Because you'll be asleep halfway through Transformers." 

Kirsten knew he was right, which is why she suggested it. 

"It's my house, I should pick the movie." She got up to change the disc.

Cameron got up too, but instead of racing for the DVD player, he wrapped his arms around her in a giant hug, pinning her arms to her side.

"What are you doing?" She asked, struggling to breathe in his tight embrace.

"I'm not letting you go until you agree to watch Doctor Who with me." He declared, squeezing her tighter.

"Fine," she gasped out. "I'll watch your dumb show!" 

He released her as promised, and she took several deep breaths. 

"Thanks, babe." He said.

They both froze instantly, his eyes widening in surprise. Had he just called her babe? Again? The first time was necessary. This time: not so much.

"Uh..." he laughed nervously. "Sorry?"

Kirsten forced herself to laugh. "It was an accident. Let's just watch the show."

He agreed, then flipped on Netflix and started the show.


End file.
